This invention relates to the production of nano-particles in general and more particularly to a method and apparatus for producing nano-particles of molybdenum oxide.
Nano-particles, that is, particles having average sizes less than about 1 micrometer (i.e., 1 micron) are known in the art and are of interest because their nano-crystalline and/or other nano-scale features dramatically change the properties of the material. For example, certain materials fabricated from nano-particles often possess superior mechanical properties compared with the same material fabricated in a conventional manner and with conventionally-sized starting materials (e.g., powders). Nano-particles of other materials may also possess unique electrical and/or magnetic properties, thereby opening the door to the fabrication of materials having previously unforeseen properties and attributes. The extremely large surface area to weight ratio of nano-particles allows nano-particles to interact with their surroundings very quickly which can also lead to the fabrication of new materials having new properties.
In sum, it is recognized that the ability to produce any material in nano-particle form represents a unique opportunity to design and develop a wide range of new and useful mechanical, optical, electrical, and chemical applications, just to name a few. However, one problem that heretofore has limited the use of nano-particles is the difficulty in producing nano-particles of the desired size and composition on a commercial scale, e.g., by the kilogram instead of by the gram.
One method for producing nano-particles involves dissolving in a solvent precursor chemicals which define the composition of the final nano-particle product. The resulting composition is mixed to yield a solution which is substantially homogenous on a molecular level. The solvent is then evaporated at a sufficient rate so that the components in the homogenized solution are precipitated as a homogenized solid powder. While such wet processes have been used to produce nano-particles of various compositions, they are not without their problems. For example, such processes tend to produce larger particles along with the nano-particles, which must then be removed or separated from the nano-particles before the nano-particles can be used. Such wet processes can also involve a significant number of process steps and reagents which tend to increase the overall cost of the final nano-particle product.
Another method for producing nano-particles is a primarily mechanical process in which the precursor material is ground in a mill (e.g., a ball mill) until particles of the desired size are produced. Unfortunately, however, such grinding processes are energy intensive, require substantial amounts of time, and typically result in the production of a powder containing not only the desired nano-particle product, but also particles having larger sizes as well. Of course, such larger sized particles must be separated from the nano-particles before they can be used. The abrasive materials used in such milling and grinding processes also tend to contaminate the nano-particle material. Consequently, such grinding processes generally are not conducive to the production of a highly pure nano-particle product.
Several other processes have been developed in which the precursor material is vaporized, typically in a partial vacuum, and then rapidly cooled in order to initiate nucleation and precipitate the nano-particle material. For example, in one process, a stream of vaporized precursor material is directed onto the surface of a cold (i.e., refrigerated) rotating cylinder. The vapor condenses on the cold surface of the cylinder. A scraper placed in contact with the rotating cylinder scrapes off the condensed material, which is then collected as the nano-particle product. In another process, the vapor stream of precursor material is condensed by expanding the vapor stream in a sonic nozzle. That is, the vapor stream is initially accelerated in the converging portion of the nozzle, ultimately reaching sonic velocity in the throat of the nozzle. The vapor stream is then further accelerated to a supersonic velocity in the diverging section of the nozzle. The supersonic expansion of the vapor stream rapidly cools the vapor stream which results in the precipitation of nano-sized particles.
While the foregoing vaporization and cooling processes have been used to produce nano-particle materials, they are not without their problems. For example, the rotating cold cylinder process has proved difficult to implement on a large scale basis and has been less than successful in producing large quantities of nano-particle material. While the sonic nozzle process is theoretically capable of producing large quantities of nano-particles on a continuous basis, it requires the maintenance of a proper pressure differential across the sonic nozzle throughout the process. Another problem with the sonic nozzle process is that the nano-particle material tends to condense on the nozzle walls, which can seriously reduce the efficiency of the nozzle, and may even prevent it from functioning. While the condensation problem can be reduced by injecting a boundary layer stream along the nozzle walls, such a provision adds to the overall complexity and operational cost of the system.
Consequently, a need remains for a method and apparatus for producing nano-particles that does not suffer from the shortcomings of the prior art methods. Such a method and apparatus should be capable of producing large quantities of nano-particle product, preferably on a continuous basis, and at a low cost. Ideally, such a method and apparatus should be less sensitive to certain process parameters than other systems, thereby allowing the method and apparatus to be more easily practiced on a large scale (i.e., commercial) basis. Additional advantages could be realized if the method and apparatus produced nano-particles in a relatively narrow size range, with a minimum amount of larger sized particles and/or contaminant materials.
Apparatus for producing nano-particles according to the present invention may comprise a furnace defining a vapor region therein. A precipitation conduit having an inlet end and an outlet end is positioned with respect to the furnace so that the inlet end is open to the vapor region. A quench fluid port positioned within the precipitation conduit provides a quench fluid stream to the precipitation conduit to precipitate nano-particles within the precipitation conduit. A product collection apparatus connected to the outlet end of the precipitation conduit collects the nano-particles produced within the precipitation conduit.
A method for producing nano-particles from a precursor material comprises the steps of: Vaporizing the precursor material to produce a vapor; directing the vapor into an isolation chamber; contacting the vapor contained in the isolation chamber with a quench fluid stream to precipitate nano-particles; and removing the nano-particles from the isolation chamber.